


dandelion

by dreamcas



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Allhwi - Freeform, WoongHwi, angst to fluff to both?, chamhwi, dhz, wanna one mention, younghwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcas/pseuds/dreamcas
Summary: the varying degrees of which daehwi is reminded that he is, in fact, very much loved.
Relationships: Jeon Woong & Lee Daehwi, Jeon Woong/Lee Daehwi, Kim Donghyun & Lee Daehwi, Kim Donghyun/Lee Daehwi, Lee Daehwi & Lim Youngmin, Lee Daehwi & Park Woojin, Lee Daehwi/Lim Youngmin, Lee Daehwi/Park Woojin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> as if it isn't obvious enough, i got inspired from ab6ix's song "dandelion", specifically after daehwi explained the lyrics and what the song means to him. ((i'm not going to mention it here because my heart hurts remembering why he wrote the song but y'all can search the video up))
> 
> this is meant to highlight the yeppis' platonic love for hwi—no intended romance whatsoever. let's give family/friendship fics some spotlight yea,, 
> 
> but n e ways this is my first ab6ix fic??? so yay. stream 5nally until we get another comeback w healthy ot5 <3
> 
> tw: wanna one and the d-word are mentioned.

* * *

"Dandelion - I don't know if I'm anything to anyone."

"Daehwi - you should know you're everything to us."

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Oi, Daehwi?"

"Lee Daehwi."

No response.

Woojin pressed his ear against the door and was able to hear absolutely nothing. He knocked again—not usually a habit of his, especially as he enjoyed barging into Youngmin's room like it was his own, but Daehwi had once given him an earful about ' _personal space_ '—yet there was no reply from the boy he knew was inside.

What really concerned him was that it was totally silent. Too silent. He couldn't hear music playing nor could he hear Daehwi talking to himself. He knew that he wasn't asleep either, he had seen that he was online only a second ago.

Rather than loudly asking if he was okay for the whole dorm to hear, Woojin ignored all the manners that Daehwi had enforced onto him and bursted through the door, a little surprised to see how dark it was though it was only 3 in the evening. It was so unlike Daehwi that Woojin's heart dropped as he approached the blanket pile where he knew the younger boy would be.

"You okay?" Woojin placed his hand on the bump he assumed was Daehwi's shoulder.

A muffled noise came underneath the thick blanket, something that sounded like a combination of a strangled groan and a very bad word.

"What? I can't hear you."

Slowly, Daehwi wriggled through, revealing just enough of his face to glare at Woojin. Just one look and the latter knew that the former had been crying.

"I didn't say you could come in." he muttered.

"You little shit—you haven't been eating, you haven't been talking, and you expect me to _not_ want to break the doors down?" Woojin grumbled.

"You're just lucky Youngmin didn't send out a search and rescue squad looking for you."

"But I ate!" Daehwi insisted.

Woojin rolled his eyes, snatching the empty jelly packet beside Daehwi's pillow. There was a whole bag of jellies and candy on standby actually—a load of unhealthy sugar within an arm's reach. He had no idea how Daehwi could go for so long without a proper meal but then again, it wasn't the first time it happened. There were many occasions he would have to force the workaholic out of his studio to get something to bite.

"This isn't eating," he said seriously. His voice then significantly softened as he asked, "What's wrong?"

Daehwi turned his gaze away from Woojin.

"Talk to me." Woojin's words were simple. His tone was inviting and comforting, not the pleading and forcing that Daehwi would hate. Maybe that was why it was so easy for him to spill his heart out; everything came pouring, Daehwi talking, Woojin listening.

And so Daehwi told Woojin how he'd been feeling. They were just a few months shy of their official debut—a debut, again, this time as the boys of Brand New. They were thinking of an extra addition to their quartet, someone to carry the tougher ranges for their vocals, someone to bring something new for the public to look forward to.

Then all of it would begin again. The meetings, the briefings, the discussions. Long nights of practicing their debut song, long days in the recording studio trying to hit the right note, even longer in-betweens attempting to perfect it all. Debut showcase. Introductory variety show. New fanbase to appeal to.

Yet it wasn't the chaos of their hectic schedule that was burdening Daehwi. He was looking forward to meeting the fans who had been anticipating them; some had been waiting for years. He appreciated the busy times because being busy meant being a step closer to success. He would milk it all, every drop of his blood, sweat and tears were worth the chance to continue doing what he loved most.

It was the idea of starting again.

What had been playing on his mind was the reminder that this wasn't his first debut. He had debuted once and received so much love—what if his luck had run out then? What if his career was meant to stop there?

To finally debut, as the boys of Brand New, the title that was rightfully his (as well as Woojin's) before they bore the crown that was Wanna One. That was his fate. Even if he hadn't made it into the Top 11, he was sealed as the future of Brand New Music.

If Brand New Boys were the rule, then Wanna One was the exception. They were a project group. Disbandment was written in their destiny whether they liked it or not. One year and a half weren't too long of time, yet wouldn't be too easy to move on from either. They were a family, they were the nation's top boy group, they were his first baby steps into the industry. To this day, Daehwi missed Wanna One with his whole heart, so much that it feared him.

He was scared that he wouldn't feel the same adoration and attachment for his new group. He was scared that they would fail to meet expectations. He was scared that if he had experienced the pain of disbandment once, it would happen again, like some sort of sick joke that the universe would want to play with him.

He was terrified that at the end of the day, he'd be alone.

"I couldn't stop thinking about it," Daehwi sighed, having escaped his blanket cocoon and was now sitting cross-legged beside Woojin. "I guess that's one reason I can't go outside. I'm scared of how I'll feel when I see Youngmin and Donghyun."

He sighed again, burying his face in his hands. "I'm the worst."

"I would agree with that on a good day." Woojin snickered.

Daehwi shot him a dirty look.

"Come on... I, of all people, would understand how you feel. I don't necessarily feel everything you feel, but I understand. I want you to remember that Youngmin and Donghyun were MXM for as long as we were Wanna One. They were a duo for that long and now there's the two of us again, maybe some part of them had similar worries too." Woojin paused, recalling the day they moved back into the Brand New dorm and were greeted by two of the happiest faces they'd ever seen. He smiled at the memory.

"But I know that beyond their worries, they're just happy to have us back. They were our family before Produce and stayed as our family even while we were promoting separately. Nothing's changed, only that now we'll be working as a team for real," he said. "Wanna One? That's our family too. Fuck disbandment. They're still our brothers and they always will be. It might not be the same—huh, it's really not the same—but it doesn't have to be. Memories live on even when the name Wanna One doesn't."

"Wow."

"You don't even have to worry about starting new for the second time. The nation is going to drop at your feet like they did when you were the nation's centre for Pick Me. You're going to do so well, again and again, no matter how many times you restart."

Seeing just a hint of a smile from Daehwi made Woojin feel like the weight had been lifted off his shoulders. It had honestly killed him to see Daehwi so down, it was relieving that he got him to talk about his feelings for once instead of bottling them up like he always did. He didn't always know what to do or what to say, but he would always notice if Daehwi wasn't okay. He knew Daehwi inside out, maybe even better than he knew himself.

Being the tsundere-esque Gyeongsang-born man that he was, Woojin believed he wasn't a professional in expressing his feelings well. He always tried his best to show that he cared in his own little ways and he hoped that Daehwi of all people would see it. He wouldn't ever admit it upfront—though he wished he had the courage to—that Daehwi was one of the most valuable people in his life for eternity to come.

Daehwi had been his sole constant in years of continuous change. Daehwi had called him his destiny once and Woojin realized that it was true, that he would do anything to protect his destiny.

"The public will always love you. Wanna One, Youngmin, Donghyun, whoever the hell the rest of our members are going to be, will always love you. And never think that you're ever going to be alone because look at me. Have I ever left you alone? No, and I never will."

Daehwi playfully puckered his lips at Woojin. "You're my forever together."

"Damn right I am." Woojin grinned, brushing the hair covering Daehwi's forehead with his fingers. "We're going to be okay. I promise you."

"Yeah. I know."

* * *

Drumming his fingers against the table along to the song playing from his phone, Donghyun took the last spoonful of his cereal. It was three in the morning and he was eating two bowls of cereal—not really something unusual in the AB6IX household. Woong was currently doing yoga in the living room, so Donghyun would argue that he definitely wasn't the strangest of the bunch.

Several incoming texts interrupted the song and upon seeing the latest text that consisted of nothing but exactly seven question marks, Donghyun knew it was Daehwi who texted him. He pulled the notification bar to see the previews of the other messages and saw that the younger boy asked him to come by his room if he was still awake (plus an arrangement of emojis he couldn't comprehend). He assumed that it was probably about work as both he and Daehwi had been busy with fixing up their first full album for the past month. Even Youngmin was working on his first self-production to be included.

Donghyun replied with a text affirming that he'd swing by after he washed up, as he preferred to settle what was necessary before getting started on work. He cleaned his bowl, washed his face, completed his skincare routine, brushed his teeth—all while Woong was still trying out the same yoga position on the couch—and headed to Daehwi's room, phone clutched in one hand. He knocked gently, only opening the door once he heard an eager "Come in!" from the inside.

He had expected to find Daehwi on the floor with his laptop yet the boy was actually already in bed. He looked like he was prepared to fall asleep any minute, but his eyes were wide open and blinking at Donghyun in the most precious way the older had ever seen.

"Oh? I thought you called me here for work." Donghyun smiled fondly. Despite being a little confused, he shut the door behind him and approached Daehwi's bed anyways.

"I can't sleep," Daehwi said, his voice strained from exhaustion and he sounded very annoyed. "Can you sleep with me for tonight? I think I sleep better with someone nearby."

"Sure, no problem," Donghyun's smile grew as he got up to turn the lights off.

"I'd expect you to run off to Youngmin if you couldn't sleep."

"Youngmin would be the reason I _can't_ sleep."

Donghyun laughed. He climbed into the single bed and settled in, making sure that the blanket covered Daehwi properly and that he was comfortable.

"But why didn't you call for Woong or Woojin?"

"Snuggling with you is my favourite." Daehwi said sweetly, tucking his arm under Donghyun's. The bigger of the two murmured an agreement with the compliment. He couldn't, and wouldn't, hide the fact that it was an honour for him to be the youngest's choice for nightly cuddles.

(It wasn't like the other four debated over who Daehwi's favourite was _that_ frequently. Yet Donghyun couldn't wait to shove it in their faces.)

The room naturally fell quiet, enveloped by a peaceful darkness and the comfort of having their arms around each other. Donghyun affectionately raked his fingers through Daehwi's hair as they both had their eyes closed, appreciating the serenity of the moment they were sharing.

"Why can't you sleep, hm? Do you have a lot on your mind?"

"Yeah. Kinda."

"You know that you can always talk to any of us if you need to, right? We're here for you. We love you. Very much, actually." Donghyun assured him. It wasn't meant to be anything special or deep—simply a genuine reminder, said without much thought.

When no reply followed, Donghyun opened his eyes to immediately meet Daehwi's teary gaze. Even through the darkness, thanks to their close proximity, Donghyun could clearly see that Daehwi was on the verge of crying and like a switch inside him had been turned on, Donghyun felt his eyes beginning to sting as well. In the matter of a second, both had tears rolling down their faces.

They weren't known as AB6IX's crybabies for nothing.

"No, Daehwi, why are you crying?" Donghyun asked, now terribly worried.

"Why are _you_ crying?" Daehwi retorted.

"Because _you're_ crying!" Donghyun sniffled.

They both couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. Two grown boys, cuddled up close together, both with tears and snot staining their cheeks whilst having cried for seemingly no particular reason at all. It was a sight to see, but Daehwi felt lucky that his walls broke in front of someone he knew would understand.

Donghyun wiped away the final tear that lingered under Daehwi's eye with his thumb. He then rested his palm on the angle of the latter's jawline, feeling like he was holding his entire world in his hand. It was no lie that Daehwi was special—not just to him, but to all of them—so it hurt a whole lot more to see that the person they treasured so much had been struggling on his own.

There was a sense of protectiveness that Donghyun felt exclusively towards the youngest member of their little family of five. Woojin was younger than him as well, but Woojin was more of a brother-from-another-mother type of best friend, so Daehwi became the closest little brother figure to him. Maybe it was also that Daehwi's personality on its own invited others to want to protect him and take care of him; whatever it was, Daehwi was precious and Donghyun would do all he can to make sure he was okay.

He knew that it wasn't the age barrier that kept Daehwi from opening up about his feelings. It was just difficult to speak up on the negative and the bothersome, more emotional parts of life, especially with the uncertainty that there would be someone to listen.

He understood because he shared the same struggle. Daehwi knew it too.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Donghyun tiptoed carefully. The last thing he wanted was to come off as demanding or barging into a dangerously personal zone.

Daehwi shook his head and pulled himself closer to Donghyun, basking in the warmth that the older boy radiated.

"Not really. It's all about work, nothing new. I just want to sleep for now." he mumbled against Donghyun's shoulder.

"Okay, okay. Let's sleep." Donghyun lovingly caressed the back of Daehwi's head, hoping to help the latter ease into Dreamland quicker.

"I just want you to know that I'll stay with you through tonight and through every other rough night, God forbid there are any," he added. "You're really important to me."

Daehwi lightly slapped Donghyun's arm.

"Stop," he whined. "You're going to make us cry again."

"Sorry," Donghyun grinned sheepishly. "Alright, go to sleep."

"Thank you." Daehwi whispered.

They fell asleep not long later, entangled in each other in the most comfortable way possible. It was the best sleep that Daehwi had gotten in weeks—he was so deeply asleep that he slept through his alarms and it was Donghyun who was awakened instead. He saw that they had a little time left before they had to get up for their schedule, barely finding it within his heart to be able to wake Daehwi from such peaceful slumber, especially after knowing how difficult it had been for him lately. He continued to close his eyes and use the remaining time for some extra cuddles.

Donghyun realized that there could be no better way to start his day.

* * *

Woong pulled his phone out of his pocket as he walked out of the elevator and headed in the direction of the boys' dorm. He scrolled through the most recent messages sent in the AB6IX group chat, reconfirming that Daehwi would be home when he arrived.

The texts were from earlier that evening, where Daehwi had urgently questioned the whereabouts of the older members. He finally had some off time but not on the circumstances he would like; he had a fever a day ago and was homebound due to the transition of seasons that could make his condition worse. He had hoped that at least one of his members would be home with him—sure, though he appreciated his alone time, he normally much preferred being with a loved one.

Woong momentarily wondered how frustrated Daehwi must had been; usually, the latter would want to spend his free time with the friends he was unable to meet often, which led to a lot of cold-blooded rejections whenever any of the AB6IX members wanted to hang out with him on an off day. There was a lot of sulking (especially from Youngmin who would argue, "I raised you! Now you don't want to spend time with me?") but the older ones had gradually gotten used to it and accepted that Daehwi's off time was reserved for his friends.

Yet now that Daehwi was anticipating spending time with his own group members, _they_ were the ones unavailable.

Donghyun was meeting up with a friend, Woojin was recovering post-surgery all the way in Busan, while Youngmin was yet to reply, though he had mentioned a meeting to attend in Brand New.

Daehwi sent multiple crying emojis in response and admitted defeat, telling them that he would be bedridden at home if anyone needed him. It was an obvious guilt trip, yet Woong decided then that he could put his plans on hold for the day. Once his vocal lessons finished, he got their manager to send him home instead of where he was originally headed.

When he arrived home, Daehwi was lying sideways on the couch, mindlessly watching TV. He was coughing and sniffling and apparently so absorbed in the drama that was playing that it took him a solid minute before he realized Woong was standing by the end of the couch.

"Oh! Oh, Woong? What are you doing here? I thought you had plans!" Daehwi shot up from the couch and attacked Woong in a grateful hug, which the latter giddily reciprocated.

"The appointment was cancelled," Woong pressed the back of his palm to Daehwi's forehead to check his temperature. "So I came home to keep you company."

Daehwi was grinning from ear to ear. "What should we do? I'm so excited that you're here! I thought I was going to go crazy having to spend the day by myself."

Woong wore an endeared smile at Daehwi's enthusiasm. "You were half-dead only last night, how did you get this energetic?"

"I feel better today. Woong, do you want to cook? I'm starving."

"What? I can't believe _you_ asked _me_ that question but all we have left is one packet of ramen and a ton of tomatoes."

"Delivery it is then!"

Two hours and a whole feast of Chinese food later, the acknowledged 'twins' of AB6IX were snuggled together on the couch, under the same blanket while they finished the comedy movie that played on TV. Woong had quietly touched Daehwi's neck every now and then to ensure that the latter's temperature hadn't risen; though they had busied themselves with squealing and high-pitched laughter at the funniest parts of the movie, Woong still felt that he bore the responsibility to check up on the family's baby's condition.

As the credits rolled, Daehwi had launched into a story from his trainee days, filling the room with his loud voice and elaborate hand movements. Woong was giggling more at the way Daehwi was talking rather than the story itself. He watched the younger boy in admiration, finding it amusing that they were the best of friends despite their age gap. There was never a need for a fancy get-together—just the two of them, some food and a conversation were enough to keep them occupied for hours on end.

"Hey, that's the movie you told me about." Daehwi glanced at the TV that was on commercials, currently playing an interview with the cast of said movie.

"Yeah! Today's the last date they're showing it in the movies." Woong brightly agreed.

"Are you going to watch it?"

"Nah, the last airtime was an hour ago."

Daehwi raised an eyebrow. "Then why didn't you go?"

_Uh oh. Busted_.

Woong racked his brain to come up with some excuse, but Daehwi cut him off.

"Don't tell me," he gasped. "Did you skip the movie because of me?"

" _What_? Huh, no! Of course not." Woong scoffed and faked a chuckle, waving his hand dismissively.

"You're a terrible liar!" Daehwi accused. "You didn't have to, I-I'm fine alone. You really didn't have to—Woong, come on, you deserved to treat yourself today."

Woong grinned sheepishly. "But I did treat myself today! Hanging out with you is much more fun than watching a movie alone, you know."

It did seem like something trivial.

Something as small as skipping a movie to spend time with the person you cherish as a little brother didn't seem like so much of a noble quest, yet the way Daehwi's face shone with gratitude made Woong feel like he had saved the world. It was then Woong realized how much Daehwi's happiness meant to him.

_I should do this more often_ , Woong mentally noted, as Daehwi embraced him in the grandest gesture of thanks.

* * *

Youngmin was shivering by the time he reached the 24-hours convenience store. He sighed in relief once he stepped in, appreciating the warmth as he could finally feel his face again. He smiled and bowed his head at the cashier, heading straight for the confectionery aisle in search of one particular type of snack. He was already holding a box in one hand and struggled with using his free one to rummage through the packets of jellies and lollipops. He mumbled a soft "thank God" when he managed to find the first item on his list.

Within ten minutes later, while juggling a box, three packets of jellies, cream cookies and twisted sugar bread in his hands, with two bottles of _sikhye_ tucked under his arm, Youngmin approached the cashier counter, resembling nothing less of a stressed student on a sugar rush to prepare for finals.

"May I get, um, may I please get a bag?" Youngmin stumbled over his words as he carefully placed his stuff on the counter. The cashier had wished him well for his exams as he left and he was a little bit too confused to correct her, but thanked her anyways.

The wind outside felt like ice and Youngmin hissed the moment a gust of it brushed against his bare face. He gritted his teeth, crossing the road as quickly as he could and gripping the items in his hands so tightly that his fingers were turning white. The boys' office was across the street from the store; he nearly dived into the building once the doors opened for him, regretting his choice of grabbing his hoodie instead of his winter coat.

Whilst in the elevator, Youngmin glanced down at the box of macarons and the bag of snacks he was carrying, hoping that they were enough. Not enough for him to eat, but rather, enough to put a smile on Daehwi's face. They were all _his_ favourite things after all.

The youngest (as well as Donghyun) had attended a mini briefing together for their next album at the office earlier that evening. However, only Donghyun came home. He was frowning and mentioned to the rest that the song Daehwi liked the most out of all the ones he had recently written got rejected. Instead of returning home, a very disappointed Daehwi decided to stay back and resume working, despite Donghyun's attempts to console him.

Youngmin didn't say anything then, but had silently retreated into his room to fetch his essentials before leaving the apartment on his own. Though he wasn't the best at expressing his feelings, nor was he any good at comforting people, he was insistent on going to see Daehwi with some snacks he knew the younger liked. He didn't care that it was midwinter and the weather was killer; he just needed to make sure that Daehwi was okay. Besides, Youngmin was certain that it had been forever since they had a moment with each other.

(Yes, they lived together. Their rooms were across each other. The last time they spent time together was the night before.

No, Youngmin wasn't clingy. Or at least that was what he tried telling himself.)

Youngmin knocked on the studio door and didn't wait for a response before he opened it. He smiled at the unexpecting boy inside, who wasn't as loud and welcoming as he typically would be and it brought an ache to Youngmin's chest. Rather than pointing out that it was Youngmin shouldn't be at the office on his day off, Daehwi's first reaction was to cry out to his big brother that his 'baby' got rejected for the new album. Daehwi wasn't one to share his innermost feelings, but he wasn't afraid to share work-related matters like this. Especially since it was Youngmin, the person he knew would bring him the most comfort.

"I'll get over it soon but I'm still sad about it." Daehwi pouting, moving his chair closer to the couch, gesturing for Youngmin to sit there.

"That's why I came here to bring you some food to cheer you up. It's not like you _have_ to work right now anyways." Youngmin held up the bag that was beginning to feel a little heavy as he stepped in and settled down on the couch.

Daehwi shook his head. "I don't have an appetite. Thank you, though."

"I got those green tea macarons you like."

"Have I told you that you're the best?"

Youngmin chuckled at the way Daehwi instantly lit up. He passed the box of macarons into Daehwi's adorable grabby hands and observed the glint in the younger's eyes when he took a green-coloured macaron into his mouth. He used his free hand to take the purple-coloured one, offering it to Youngmin.

Their fingers lightly brushed against each other and Daehwi jolted in surprise.

"Why are your fingers so cold?" he asked, brows furrowed in concern.

"It was cold outside." Youngmin answered easily.

"Then why did you still come here? What if you get sick?"

The older of the two merely smiled as a reply. Daehwi should have known by then that Youngmin would brave through fire and thunderstorms for him. In all those years that Youngmin had 'raised' Daehwi, there was nothing that the former wouldn't do for the latter. It wasn't an exaggeration—Daehwi had the entire industry at his feet, making everyone fall for him like a spell, yet the biggest idiot for Daehwi was the leader of AB6IX himself.

"What else did you get?" Daehwi peeked at the untouched bag by Youngmin's side. He let out an excited gasp when he saw his favourite jelly, snatching it and waving it in front of Youngmin's face.

"Eh, this is my favourite! Oh-oh, there's _sikhye_ too, I love _sikhye_! Oh my God, there's three packets of this jelly, I really like this one."

Youngmin laughed. "I know. That's why I bought them for you."

"Ah, what do I do? I have the best brother in the world." Daehwi faked a sniffle and got up from his chair to join Youngmin on the couch, wrapping his arms around the much bigger boy.

Daehwi's hugs were probably Youngmin's favourite thing in the world. The way Daehwi would put his head in the crook of his shoulder made him feel a certain type of warmth that only moments with the youngest could bring. He was proud that he successfully cheered Daehwi up and even prouder at Daehwi's compliment ( _take that, boys,_ I'm _his favourite_ ).

"Do you feel better?" Youngmin asked softly.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Daehwi tightened his grip around Youngmin. "You just being here made me feel a lot, lot, lot better."

"That's a relief then."

No more was exchanged. The two spent the next half an hour in silence, their heads resting against each other in the most endearing way, sharing jellies and drinking sweet rice punch.

The love that Youngmin had for Daehwi was beyond words to describe. Their bond was one of a kind; even with almost six years of an age difference, there wasn't a second in their friendship that they felt burdened or uncomfortable by the other. There was no room for conflict as they understood each other so well and any internal problems could be solved with an easy conversation. It was so natural of them to stick side by side that sometimes neither noticed how inseparable they really were.

Putting Daehwi first had become Youngmin's habit. Whether it was during Produce 101 with a hundred other boys to cherish or with AB6IX where they were only a small family of five, Daehwi came first. Youngmin was so fond of Daehwi that it could almost be ridiculous—then again, how could anyone not be? Youngmin wished he could easily tell Daehwi how much he treasured him, yet he knew he didn't have to. His actions spoke louder than his words and even the blind could see that Daehwi was his world.

Daehwi was everything to AB6IX. Their biggest strength, also their greatest weakness. Their energy booster, their sunshine through the rain; he was every little cliche to name.

They loved him more than they could say.

They just hoped that he knew it too.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed this & leave some comments! ♡


End file.
